wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Daikirai!
' 私は本当にあなたを憎みます！ '''is What Is This Feeling? in Wicked in Tokyo. The title translates to ''I Really Hate You! Lyrics: Kanji GALINDA: 『前略、大好きなママとパパへ。。。 ELPHABA: 拝啓、親愛なるお父様。。。』 BOTH: お変わりなくお過ごしですか ELPHABA: 学校にも慣れ GALINDA: 問題ないけど BOTH: 気になること　ああ　イヤ 『ええ』 あんな子に会うの初めてよ GALINDA: とにかく普通じゃなくて とても変わっていて さすがのあたしでも まったく理解できない ELPHABA: 。。。おバカ。 GALINDA: この気持ち　何かしら ELPHABA: 見た途端　気付いたの GALINDA: もやもやと ELPHABA: ムカムカが GALINDA: どうしても BOTH: 止まらない 今日までは　我慢した でも ダメ！　耐えられない 嫌い！ GALINDA: イヤよ ELPHABA: もう GALINDA: すべて BOTH: この子　大嫌い 顔さえ見たくない あっちへ放り出す 私には　ダメ！ 耐えられない　嫌い 何から何まで　イヤなのよ どうしてこんな子に 会わなきゃならないの 神様　お願い　助けてね SHIZ STUDENTS: どうしたの　グリンダ あんな子のことなんて　いいの あなたは最高　何でも出来るの すごい人 GALINDA: ええ　でも辛いのよ SHIZ STUDENTS: お前は目障り 顔さえ見たくない 俺達には　近寄るな いいか BOTH: この気持ち SHIZ STUDENTS: (ダメ！） BOTH: 何かしら SHIZ STUDENTS: (耐えられない　嫌い！） BOTH: 見た途端　気付いたの SHIZ STUDENTS: (イヤよ　もう　すべて） BOTH: ムカムカと イライラが SHIZ STUDENTS: (あの子） (大嫌い） BOTH: もう止まらない(顔さえ見たくない） 我慢して SHIZ STUDENTS: (あっちへ放り出す） BOTH: そう　あぁ ダメ！ SHIZ STUDENTS: (もう） BOTH: 耐えられない　嫌い SHIZ STUDENTS: (そうさ） BOTH: この子の全てが SHIZ STUDENTS: (全部） BOTH: イヤなのよ SHIZ STUDENTS: (イヤだ） BOTH: どうしてこんな目に 会わなきゃならないの とにかく　ダメ！ どうしても　ダメ！ あの子が嫌い 私には SHIZ STUDENTS: (ダメ！　耐えられない　嫌い！） Romaji GALINDA: “Zenryaku, daisukina mama to papa e... ELPHABA: Haikei, shin'ainaru o tōsama... ” BOTH: O kawari naku osugoshidesu ka ELPHABA: Gakkō ni mo nare GALINDA: Mondainaikedo BOTH: Kininarukoto ā iya “Ē ” An'na ko ni au no hajimete yo GALINDA: Tonikaku futsū janakute Totemo kawatte ite Sasuga no atashi demo Mattaku rikaidekinai ELPHABA: ... O baka. GALINDA: Kono kimochi nanikashira ELPHABA: Mita totan kidzuita no GALINDA: Moyamoya to ELPHABA: Mukamuka ga GALINDA: Dōshitemo BOTH: Tomaranai Kyō made wa gaman shita Demo Dame! Taerarenai Kirai! GALINDA: Iyayo ELPHABA: Mō GALINDA: Subete BOTH: Kono ko daikirai Kao sae mitakunai Atchi e hōridasu Watashiniha dame! Taerarenai-girai Nanikarananimade iyana no yo Dōshite kon'na-ko ni Awanakya naranai no Kamisama onegai tasukete ne SHIZ STUDENTS: Dō shita no gurinda An'na ko no koto nante ī no Anata wa saikō nani demo dekiru no Sugoi hito GALINDA: E e demo tsurai no yo SHIZ STUDENTS: Omae wa mezawari Kao sae mitakunai Oretachi ni wa chikayoru na Ī ka BOTH: Kono kimochi SHIZ STUDENTS: (Dame!) BOTH: Nanikashira SHIZ STUDENTS: (Taerarenai-girai!) BOTH: Mita totan kidzuita no SHIZ STUDENTS: (Iyayo mou subete) BOTH: Mukamuka to Iraira ga SHIZ STUDENTS: (Ano ko) (Daikirai) BOTH: Mōtomaranai (kao sae mitakunai) Gaman shite SHIZ STUDENTS: (Atchi e hōridasu) BOTH: Sō a~a Dame! SHIZ STUDENTS: (Mō) BOTH: Taerarenai-girai SHIZ STUDENTS: (Sō sa) BOTH: Kono-ko no subete ga SHIZ STUDENTS: (Zenbu) BOTH: Iyana no yo SHIZ STUDENTS: (Iyada) BOTH: Dōshite kon'na-me ni Awanakya naranai no Tonikaku dame! Dōshitemo dame! Ano ko ga kirai Watashiniha SHIZ STUDENTS: (Dame! Taerarenai-girai! ) English GALINDA: Dear my darling Mama and Papa ... ELPHABA: Salutations, my beloved Father. BOTH: Hope is all well. ELPHABA: I have gotten used to school GALINDA: There are no problems, but BOTH: There's just one thing that -- I mean... 　 It's the first time I've met a girl like that GALINDA: I mean... she's just not normal Ve-e-ry strange Even someone as smart as me Can't figure her out at all ELPHABA: ... a dummy. GALINDA: What could this feeling be ELPHABA: The moment I saw her, I felt it　 GALINDA: Fidgety, and ELPHABA: Agitated GALINDA: No matter what BOTH: It doesn't stop Until today, I held it in But No!　I can't stand it! I hate her! GALINDA: Enough ELPHABA: Already GALINDA: With all of it! BOTH: I hate this girl I don't even want to see her face Just throw her out of here I can't do it I can't stand it, I hate her I dislike everything little thing about her　 Why do I have to know a girl like her? God, please, help! SHIZ STUDENTS: What's wrong,　Galinda? Who cares about that girl anyway? You're the greatest, you're an amazing person Who can do anything GALINDA: Yeah ... it's tough being me!　 SHIZ STUDENTS: You're an eyesore We don't even want to see your face Don't even come close to us Got it? BOTH: This feeling SHIZ STUDENTS: (No！） BOTH: What could it be SHIZ STUDENTS: (I can't stand it, I hate her!） BOTH: The moment I saw her, I felt it　 SHIZ STUDENTS: (Enough already with all of it） Agitated and Irritated SHIZ STUDENTS: (That girl） (I hate her） BOTH: I can't stop it anymore (I don't even want to see your face） I've held in it SHIZ STUDENTS: (Just throw her out of here） BOTH: Yes, ahh...　 No! SHIZ STUDENTS: (Enough already!） BOTH: I can't stand it, I hate her　 SHIZ STUDENTS: (Yeah totally!） BOTH: Everything about this girl SHIZ STUDENTS: (Everything） BOTH: I dislike SHIZ STUDENTS: (Don't like it） BOTH: Why do I have to Go through all this Anyway, no！ No matter what, no! That girl, I don't like her SHIZ STUDENTS: (No！　I can't stand it, I hate her！） External Links *Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Kanji: Daikiria! Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:Wicked Category:Wicked the musical